


It takes nothing short of a super hero to plan a Gallavich wedding

by nerdangel111



Series: Totally Unexpected relationship.... That we all saw coming [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex, The author is tired, This shall be exhausting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdangel111/pseuds/nerdangel111
Summary: What it says on the tin.





	

*****1 month before the wedding*****

Mickey honest to god felt so bad for this young male wedding planner. First of all, he lived on the south side, which meant pieces of shit, like Mickey's self once or twice, has beat the crap out of him for no reason. Other than his profession. But he was said to know exactly what to do for a couple. He sat in front of Mickey and Ian, adjusting color palettes, fixing location pictures, and adjusting his glasses every once in a while.

"Okay," He said, finally looking up at them and pushing his glasses back onto the bridge his nose, with a smile.

"My name is Clark, but, uh," he motioned to Mickey.

"He already knew that.... Anyway... Do you to have a location in mind whatsoever?" Clark looked at them both, then at the five or six assorted Gallaghers and friends, hovering in the kitchen doorway of the Gallagher house. Ian sighed, looking at Mickey who frowned at his fiancée. Clark nodded.

"We'll circle back to that. Okay, do either of you have a parent you'd like to give you away or be there?". He felt stupid for asking. He got a resounding "no". 

"Lip and Fi those are the only parents I have" Ian said, and Mickey shrugged again.

 

"Would like it if Mandy was there, maybe my idiot cousins.". Clark nodded jotting down everything they said. 

 

"Okay dokay. I'm going to start scouting for locations, bachelor party?"

"No, absolutely not." Mickey said barely letting him finish the statement. Clark understood. He has heard the stories about their relationship. Ian had a problem with cheating. They seemed to be past it for the most part.

Clark bit his lip, and watched them a moment. Mickey broke the silence with a sigh. 

 

"I gotta go to work." He got up and grabbed his coat and headed out the door. Ian jumped up and followed him. 

"I-I'll be right back, MICK COME ON YOU AGREED-!" He slammed the door behind him. Fiona and V took the opportunity instantly.

"So do you have any places in mind yet?" Fiona asked, and Clark raised an eyebrow. The two women stared at him expectantly, and he began wracking his brain.

 

"W-well we could do the baseball field. Ian told me it was an important place in their relationship." He suggested, sifting through the pictures. 

 

"Do you have colors picked out?" V cut in next, and Clark went through his notes. 

 

"N-no no colors yet-"

 

" Why not do black and blue, that's the colors that best describes their relationship" Kev laughed from the kitchen with Carl and Lip. 

 

"Greens always been Mickey's favorite color, what about shades of green?" Fiona suggested. 

 

"What's Mickey's favorite color?" Clark asked as he wrote down their words. 

 

"Why should that matter?" Fiona asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

"It's Mickey's wedding too Fiona, he's earned it just as much as Ian has." Debbie said finally, coming into the living room as well. The room got deadly quiet as everyone silently agreed. Clark put all of his pictures and palettes messily back into his binder. 

 

"I'm just gonna go to my office, try to figure all this out." He gathered everything up and went his worn down old car. Running his fingers through his previously gelled back hair, he sighed heavily. 

"What a nightmare."

*****1 Day before the wedding*****

Poor Clark was running on about 2 hours of sleep, and that's exaggerated. He managed to book a small place for the ceremony, a nice area for the reception. Ian and Mickey had been nearly no help. Mickey avoided all wedding talk, and Ian was busy trying to get him to participate. Mickey, who was now standing in front of a mirror while Lip fixes his bow, as they look over the final touches on his tux. Clark watches through tired eyes, but even through those tired eyes he could see, he hasn't been doing his job. He gets up suddenly. 

 

" Meet me at the Alibi in 20 minutes, call everyone tell them to do the same."

*******************************************

Clark opens up the Alibi with the spare key. Flipping on the lights, and looked around. First thing he did was set up a steeple right over the center of the bar. He started putting center pieces on the tables. The back door opened noisily.

 

"Hey! Where do you want the cake?!" Kev called. 

 

"Put it on the pool table!" He instructed, while typing and clicking on a lap top he has on the bar, taking another swig of the expensive shit they keep on top. Clicking one last time he closed the computer with a clap .

 

"Let's do this shit then shall we?" 

***********************************************

 

Ian couldn't help the smile that came across his face when he saw Mickey come through the front door in just his vest, button up, and dress pants. The older man's cheeks turned red as everyone watched him join Ian at the makeshift alter. Clark suddenly popped up from behind the bar, hair a wild mess, glasses gone, and reeking of alcohol. All of these factors caused both grooms smile.

 

"Ladies and gentlemen...." Clark slurred.

 

" We are gathered here today, and let me tell you why..... These two, batshit, Southside Romeo's, don't do romantic. They grew up in this bar, not in some big fancy church. I am currently an ordained minister, via online stuff, and an very very drunk. So as such I feel more than capable of christening this marriage. The couple has written their own vows..."

 

"We did?" Ian questioned.

 

"You better have cause like I said in drunk, this is all on you bro." Clark leaned on the bar. Ian looked back at the man across from him. 

 

"Mickey, our relationship has never been perfect, but it's all I've ever wanted. You're literally the only person I can be my weird and unstable self around. I love you so much and I can't wait to finally have you forever." Mickey stared at him for a good long while, then with an amused smile, he spoke.

"Finally have me? The fuck you talking about bitch? I lived with your crazy ass, and your crazy ass family, I went to prison, and came out for you. You've had me the whole damn time." He looked down, and everyone just stared at him. He finally looked up with a glare . 

 

"The fuck are all of you looking at?" He growled and everyone except Ian-who just smiled reverently at him instead- looked away. 

 

"Well what else can I say? I now pronounce you..... Married. EMT, you may kiss your ex-convict....." And the two did just that, Mickey also managed to shove Clark to the floor behind the bar. Everyone in the bar cheered and hugged the newly weds.   
********************************************  
Mickey stumbled outside and looked over to the right. Clark stood there hands on his hips taking a deep breath.

 

" You look like a super hero." Mickey chuckled. Clark let out a cloud of smoke, and showed Mickey the blunt between his fingers.

 

" How bout now?" He offered it to him. Mickey you it.

 

"Even better." The older boy grinned.

 

"Hey Clark, sorry for the way I used to treat you." Mickey said quietly. Clark smiled.

 

"No big deal, I understand.". He shrugged. 

 

"Mick you ready to go?" Ian called. Mickey turned to look at him.

 

"I've been waiting on you." He turned to confirm this with their wedding planner, but he was gone. The blunt was still hot. 

 

"You okay?" Ian asked. Mickey looked down the dead end alley, then nodded.

*************************************************

*HONEYMOON!*

Like a million times before, they barely got through the honeymoon suite doors, in fact, Ian hoisted Mickey's legs around his waist and pushed him up against the door in order to shut it. 

"I can't believe it, we're actually married..." Ian purred happily, gripping the round globes of his husband's ass. Husband. Ian's body hummed at the word. Mickey whined, pushing down into Ian's hands. 

 

"F-fuckin' believe it Firecrotch, you and me, r-rest of our fucking lives. God can't you get this shit off?" Mickey tugged at their clothes. Ian grinned, and yanked off their clothes easily. It was like when Mickey was getting married to Svetlana. Only this time he was all Ian's . The red head sucked marks into his husband's throat. Husband. Husband. Somehow, with more grace than either of them should have at the moment, Ian threw Mickey on the large plush bed. He quickly folded those strong legs over his shoulders kissing his thighs. Ian reached down between the older man's cheeks to feel the hard base of the plug he'd asked Mickey to wear the whole ceremony and reception. It was easy to guess that was really why Mickey was blushing when everyone was looking at him. It was slick as Ian pulled it out slowly, just to watch it. As soon as the toy was out, Ian was in, in one long push. Mickey felt so full. He dug his nails into his husband's shoulders. Husband. The word sent a strange tingle through Mickey's spine. The red head started thrusting shallowly in and out. 

 

"With this plug in you looked like a blushing bride you know that?" Ian dug his fingers into Mickey's ass, and sinking his teeth into his earlobe, so that the brunette couldn't dispute, or respond . Especially as Ian started to pound into him furiously. 

 

"M-Mick so good, so fucking amazing.....so happy Mickey..." Ian laid his head on Mickey's chest as he continued to thrust wildly. Those words made Mickey see white. He screamed something that might have been Ian's name. Ian followed close behind, deep inside. They laid there panting for what seemed like ages, Ian's head resting on Mickey's chest. 

 

"I don't deserve you Mick. I never did" Ian whispered tracing the poorly done tattoo of his name. Mickey sighed running his fingers through the wet strands of red hair. 

 

"Ian, you and I deserve each other, in every sense. Good, bad, completely psychotic. I mean that shit ain't just a piece of paper right?" Ian smiled up at Mickey, who already had a cigarette between his lips. 

 

"That's right."


End file.
